


Keepsake

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why he kept it, he had no idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keepsake

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "pebble" slot on my Bathilda Bagshot's Bingo card on hp-Goldenage on livejournal. The challenge is that each character has to be over 50 years of age.

The tiny pebble in Draco's hand had been worn down over the years, smoothing out the edges and giving it a shine. He had kept it for thirty years to the day – the anniversary of their first date. Looking back on that day, he had to smile.

The day itself had been very similar to that day’s weather: warm and clear with the slightest touch of a summer breeze that ruffled Draco's hair. Standing on the bank of the small pond in the Manor’s grounds, Draco remembered being almost overcome with nerves. He had been half convinced that he was going to lose his lunch all over Harry’s shoes, he was that nervous. After all, who was he to imagine that someone like Harry could have possibly been interested in him? It hadn’t occurred to him that because Harry had been the one to ask him out, that had to mean _something_.

It had been the most unusual date Draco had ever been on, with Harry taking him to a quiet beach for a picnic. Harry had explained that the press didn’t know he went there, so they could have some privacy, but of course Draco had been imagining that Harry was ashamed of being seen with him somehow. He had spent half the date sulking, causing Harry to nearly explode with frustration. It had resulted in both a screaming match and their first kiss. Full of passion and desire and a deep, aching need that Draco had never seemed to be able to fully quench, it had been the perfect start to their relationship.

“Draco?”

He turned to meet his husband’s eyes. At fifty-seven years of age, Harry was still the most handsome man Draco had ever seen. The process of aging had only added to his allure for Draco, with the silver streaks through his hair and laugh lines lending him an appealing maturity.

“Is everything ready?”

Harry’s smile sent warmth spreading through Draco's stomach. “The family have started arriving and echoing through the Manor.”

Draco couldn’t help the wide smile that spread across his face as Harry stepped up to him and wrapped him in a warm embrace. With four children and seven grandchildren – so far – the Manor was bound to be loud, but he knew Harry would have it no other way. His eyes slid closed as Harry’s lips met his. His smile widened when Harry’s fingers laced through his and found the pebble.

“You still have it.”

“Of course I do. It’s the very first thing you ever gave me, other than a headache.”

In truth, Harry had picked the pebble up and thrown it at his head after Draco had insulted his kissing skills on that first date. Why he had kept it, he had no idea, but it was now one of his most treasured possessions. Harry’s eyes seemed to dance when Draco reopened his eyes.

“I love you.”

Harry grinned. “You’d better after all these years. Come on, we have a party to attend.”


End file.
